


The Returning Kazoo

by Lirealwrites



Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: But the newsies like torturing him too much, Gen, I don't know what this is either, Race has a kazoo and he will make sure you know it, cross posted on my tumblr, poor Jack has tried so many times to get rid of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirealwrites/pseuds/Lirealwrites
Summary: Jack keeps trying to get rid of Race's kazoo but it keeps coming back.
Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579303
Kudos: 4





	The Returning Kazoo

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for Newsie Oc week prompt music at the holidays  
> Apparently the only thing I could think of was a kazoo  
> No TWs  
> Have fun reading

“OH, COME ALL YE FAITHFUL!” Romeo screeched as Race played along on his kazoo.

“Whyyyyy?” Jack whined. Jack had tried to get rid of Race’s kazoo ten times in the last year, but it always managed to find its way back into Race’s hand, completely undamaged, even when Jack had thrown it under a carriage and watched the horse crush it under its hooves. That night, Race had woken Jack up at midnight with a completely undamaged kazoo.

Moon chuckled. One thing she did enjoy about the holidays was the boy’s attempts at celebrating them, even with their limited budgets. Besides, listening to everyone torture Jack was always fun. That’s probably why everyone always pitched in to buy Race another kazoo whenever Jack would manage to get rid of one, even though they knew they would be awoken far too early because of it.

One thing she had learned about the boys was their amazing ability to raise each other’s spirits, no matter how many others living in tenements went insane. If holidays were about family, then every day was a holiday at the lodging house.


End file.
